


Common Decency

by Sineala



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala
Summary: Two great tropes that taste great together: Steve and Tony have to huddle for warmth in an isolated cabin in a snowstorm... and there's only one bed! Gosh, I wonder what's going to happen in this story.





	Common Decency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/gifts).



> Oh, boy, tropes! Set some point pretty early on in Ults.

"No," Steve said, scowling at Tony, as if this were somehow Tony's fault, when Tony had had nothing to do with it and, for that matter, hadn't even said anything about it. Yet. "Absolutely not."

To be fair, it was exactly what Tony had expected from him -- but still, he'd have been lying if he hadn't said it was more than a little disappointing. While ordinarily Tony enjoyed getting the chance to ruffle Captain America's bald-eagle feathers, as it were, there was a time and a place for everything, and Tony was willing to admit that the place was probably not a remote cabin in the middle of a snowstorm and the time was probably not when his suit was thoroughly broken and Steve was still looking a little pale from all the blood loss.

But there was still only one bed.

"Sweetheart," Tony began, and Steve scowled again, "be reasonable."

"I _am_ being reasonable." A muscle in Steve's jaw jumped. "I'm perfectly fine on the floor."

Tony glanced ostentatiously downward at the injured leg that even Steve hadn't been able to heal yet. Steve needed to keep warm and lie down somewhere comfortable and they both knew it. And that meant that they really needed to share body heat.

Steve watched him looking. His brow furrowed.

"Come on," Tony said, and as a concession he even left off the pet names. "You can't tell me that you've never shared a tent with another man. I know what you all get up to in the Army."

Steve's glare now was almost suspicious, like he'd been waiting for Tony to deliver that with more innuendo. Christ, but he was grumpy when he was in pain. He was grumpy all the time, really.

"That's different." His lips thinned.

"How?"

Steve opened and closed his mouth. He clearly hadn't expected to have to provide evidence.

"It was different," Steve said, finally. "That was war. They were soldiers. They were." He paused, licked his lips, and his eyes took on that terrible thousand-yard stare that meant his mind was half a century away and the only thing he wanted was to go back. "They were... decent."

Tony wondered if Steve got up every morning and planned new ways to insult him, or if it happened naturally. Just for that, he gave Steve his best coquettish, overdone smile and flirtatious glance. "Are you saying I'm indecent, darling?" he lisped, voice pitched high.

Steve's nose wrinkled. Tony wondered if it was cold enough in here that his face would actually freeze that way. He returned Steve's stare with equal disgust.

"You're going to make it strange," Steve spat out. "You're going to say something about latent homoeroticism and it's going to be one of your stupid, terrible jokes and I don't need that. No one needs that, Stark."

"Oh, come off it, Greatest Generation," Tony said, several octaves lower. "You were in the goddamn Army and I know you know something about first aid and wilderness survival. Now man up and cuddle me, soldier. And we can both stay warm until SHIELD extracts us tomorrow morning."

Steve regarded him for long seconds, and then he stalked -- well, mostly limped -- over to the bed. He peeled off the Kevlar layers of his uniform until he was down to what looked like thermal long underwear, and then he lay down and, with only a few grunts of pain, scooted over on the narrow bed until there was just barely enough room for Tony.

After a few more seconds, he raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

As if Tony had been the one holding up the proceedings.

Tony hadn't been wearing much under the armor anyway, and he shrugged and crawled into bed, pulling the blankets up over both of them and turning off the lamp next to them. Steve was stiff as a board next to him, and not touching him at all, which, given the size of the bed, was a feat worthy of an Olympic medal.

"Big spoon or little spoon?" Tony asked, and then he sighed. That had been a stupid question. He was just going to blame the cold. "Never mind, darling. I wouldn't want to threaten your masculinity."

He rolled onto his side, away from Steve, and after an excruciating thirty seconds of stillness, the bed creaked and dipped as Steve turned and nestled up beside him. After another ten seconds, during which Steve was no doubt furiously calculating how much it would raise his Kinsey score if he voluntarily touched another man, Steve put his arm over Tony's side and pulled their bodies together.

It was... weirdly nice, actually. As long as Tony didn't think about the fact that this was clearly the worst thing Steve thought he had done all week, in a week that had already included decapitating two people with his shield, it was kind of pleasant. Steve was big and toasty-warm, he smelled good, and his hand on Tony's ribs was much softer than Tony would have expected from him. Tony was liking this. If they had to be snowed in together, at least he got some actual genuine human contact.

Steve's fingers moved against Tony's side, an infinitesimally small movement, as if he wanted to pet Tony but couldn't get up the nerve.

Tony took a breath and then did not say anything about latent homoeroticism, because if he did, Steve was probably going to stop cuddling him.

Steve's breath was warm on the back of Tony's neck, and that was good too. Tony let himself start to drift off.

And that was when he realized that Steve's erection was nudging up against the cleft of his ass.

Huh.

That was a new development.

Tony considered the idea that maybe it hadn't been _him_ that Steve was angry at, when Tony had flirted with him. When Tony had made all those jokes.

Steve was half-hard and getting harder -- God, he was so big already -- and the rest of Steve's body had gone perfectly still. Tony couldn't hear him breathing. He was probably holding his breath. Waiting to see what Tony would do. How Tony would mock him this time. Tony had no idea what Steve wanted him to do.

He didn't want to hurt him. Not when it was real.

"Just wondering," Tony said, into the silence, and Steve started breathing again, noisy and rasping. "Is the decent thing to do to pretend this isn't happening?"

Steve didn't say anything, but his hand on Tony's side was shaking. And then Steve's hips hitched forward, just a little, and Steve made a tiny, agonized noise in the back of his throat. He wanted this. He was afraid, but he wanted this.

Tony had been there before, and this was maybe going to get him punched, but he had to ask. If this was what Steve wanted, he could have it.

"Or," Tony said, very carefully, "could I very decently give you a hand with that?"

"Tony," Steve said, and Steve had used his first name, and Steve's voice was shaking, "Tony, I-- I--"

Tony rolled over to face him, and Steve was looking at him, wide-eyed and nervous, his face shadowed in the half-darkness.

"It's nothing to be afraid of," Tony told him. No jokes. No games. Right now, Steve needed the truth. "I like you. I'm not going to hurt you. I could make you feel good, if you want me to."

Steve blinked at him. "You _like_ me?"

Tony smiled the softest smile he had. "Of course I do."

"I thought," Steve said, hesitantly, "I thought you--" He broke off and shook his head. "I don't understand you at all."

Tony ran his fingers along Steve's forearm, and Steve didn't bat him away. "I'm a very simple man, really, when it comes down to it," he said, quietly. "I want to be happy. And I want you to be happy."

There was silence, then, as Steve regarded him, and Tony thought for several terrible seconds that Steve was going to say no after all. Steve licked his lips.

"Could you-- could you kiss me?" Steve asked, and he looked away, ashamed, like he was asking for the filthiest and most perverted of kinks. 

"Of course, darling," Tony said. Gentle, gentle, he told himself. Steve was nervy, skittish. "Anything else I can do for you?"

Steve's mouth quivered. He couldn't say it. Still, Tony was a believer in rewarding behavior he wanted to encourage, and Steve had come this far.

So Tony kissed him.

Steve wasn't a great kisser, but the clumsiness somehow made him more endearing. He didn't quite know where to put his hands and his tongue forced its way past Tony's lips like he was determined to reenact the invasion of Normandy and Tony's mouth was Omaha Beach. Steve moaned and kissed him harder and it was sweet how into this he was. Tony felt fondness blossom in his chest, a warm fuzzy feeling, as well as a lot more warmth lower down, because Steve's tongue in his mouth and Steve's huge hands caressing his back, inching lower with every pass, were definitely doing a lot for him.

While Steve might have been bashful about saying exactly what he wanted aloud, Steve's body unhesitatingly spelled it out for him. Steve was rock-hard, his cock huge where he was thrusting and rubbing up against Tony's body, his hips sliding and jolting and shoving them together. Steve's cock pressed against his and Tony gasped into Steve's mouth. God, this was good.

"More," Steve said, and he grabbed Tony's hand and slid it between them. Okay, that was enough words. Tony would give him full credit.

This wasn't the most suave Tony had ever been, but this wasn't exactly the time for finesse. Blindly fumbling, because it was too cold to shift the blankets, Tony shoved down Steve's underwear and got his cock out, and Steve moaned like no one had ever touched him before -- which couldn't be true, but the thought made Tony even harder -- and thrust up desperately into Tony's hands.

It was so unfair that Tony couldn't actually see what he was doing, because Steve felt so good in his hands, huge and hard and throbbing, slick with pre-come, and, oh, nice, he was uncut. Tony played Steve's foreskin up over the head of his cock and Steve shuddered and kissed him even harder. Oh, yeah, he liked that. Steve was trembling like he was ten seconds away from coming, and that thought was hot enough to make Tony wild with urgency, with his own driving need.

Frantically, Tony shoved his own boxer briefs down and maybe he should have asked, because him getting off hadn't been explicitly in the deal here and he didn't want to freak Steve out, and, oh God, Steve was pulling his mouth away from Tony's to say--

"Can I touch you too?" Steve asked, yearning, uncertain, like there was a chance that Tony might say no to that proposition.

"Please," Tony gasped. "Please, darling--"

And then Steve took them both together in one of his huge hands, jerking them both off, their cocks pressed together. Tony could feel Steve's cock throbbing against his, could feel the hot velvety slide of Steve's cock, Steve slicking them both up and holding them tight and thrusting and thrusting into his own fist, thrusting up against Tony's cock.

Steve groaned and came, pulsing hot and wet, and God, the knowledge that he was jerking Tony off with his hand covered in his own come was an incandescently hot thought and they were going to have to do this again when Tony could watch them. But he could picture it, their bodies pressed together, how Steve's fingers would be spattered white, wrapped around Tony's cock, and Tony shut his eyes and came as Steve kissed him.

When Steve drew back, his face was softer, the harsh pained lines gone. Orgasms, nature's miracle painkiller.

"How are you?" Tony asked, softly. "Feeling better?"

Steve actually smiled. It made Tony feel weirdly warm again. "Yeah. Yeah. Thank you. That was-- that was really good."

Tony wanted to say _kiss me again_ but he didn't want to push his luck. "It was my pleasure, darling."

Steve wiped them both off with the edge of the sheet and, unexpectedly, enfolded Tony in his arms. It was much warmer this way.

"I was wondering," Steve began, and his chest thrummed under Tony when he talked, a reassuring vibration, "if maybe, when we get back to civilization, if maybe you want to-- to do this again."

Maybe Steve just didn't like the jokes. Maybe he'd been wanting something that wasn't a joke.

Tony considered all the things he could say. He could tell Steve about his terrible reputation in the tabloids. He could warn him what they'd say about him. But Steve sounded like he already knew. Like he'd already made up his mind. Steve just wanted an honest answer. Tony could give him that.

"I'd love to," Tony told him, and he glanced up and saw Steve's sleepy, satisfied smile.

Maybe next time they could even share a bigger bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://sineala.tumblr.com/post/182168892569/fic-common-decency)!


End file.
